The present invention relates to a storage device for disks. More particularly it relates to a book-like device for storing compact disks ("CDs") or the like with their corresponding identification labels in a compact and efficient manner for easy carrying and storage.
With the advent of the computer age, data disks such as music CDs, audio disks, video disks, etc., have become a necessity in both business and personal applications. Such disks are generally commercially marketed individually. If desired, data disks may be purchased in a multiple disk package; however, each disk is still usually packaged individually to maintain the ability to store independently and transport the single disk. These packages are convenient for carrying a single disk but do not provide for convenient and efficient handling of a large number of disks.
An excellent example of these prior art disk cases is a CD case, often called a "jewel" case. Jewel cases are bulky and cumbersome, especially when transported or carried in groups. The smooth plastic outer surfaces of the jewel cases also create problems when attempting to maintain them in an orderly fashion. Further, because of the separate cases, storage, transportation, selection, and re-storage of a large number of cases can create confusion and disorder.
The disk holders for other types of disks generally have the same drawbacks of CD jewel cases.
Where a device is intended to store multiple disks, the device is generally designed to receive the individual disk holders. This provides an orderly manner of storage but lacks the efficient and convenient characteristic necessary for easy transportation of properly stored and organized disks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a disk storage device which accommodates disks in a convenient, efficient manner for storage, order, and transportation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a storage device for multiple disks wherein the disks can be removed from their original individual storage device and stored with their accompanying identification label in a convenient, efficient, and orderly manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in a detailed description of the invention.